


A Good Look On You

by exclamation



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode related - Smoke and Mirrors, M/M, Missing Scene, Naked Derek, no plot whatsover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exclamation/pseuds/exclamation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Smoke and Mirrors. After the fight, Stiles comes face to face with Derek... all of him. Naturally, sarcasm and death threats follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Look On You

**Author's Note:**

> Watching this episode, I thought the one thing that was missing was Stiles' reaction on seeing Derek in his post-wolf state. This little exchange was the result. 
> 
> It's quite nice to write something without it turning into a 100k word monstrosity for once.

Stiles walked out of the temple and stopped short so suddenly that Scott walked into his back. He stood and stared across the post-battle chaos. When he’d gone inside the temple, he’d left Derek lying injured and bleeding, probably dying without his magical healing powers. He’d thought that would be the last time he saw Derek alive. Yet here he was, standing in the moonlight, holding some shredded cloth that might once have been a pair of pants. 

“Derek! You’re alive! And naked.” 

Derek shot him a withering look. 

“And the prize for stating the obvious goes to…” he said. 

“Hey, I’m just surprised. Does this mean you’ve got your healing back?” Stiles looked at the ruined pants. “And did you hulk out of your clothes?” 

“I turned into a wolf,” Derek said. He had the same tone, slightly annoyed, as though he was aggrieved that he had to explain all this to Stiles. Stiles wasn’t going to be put off though. 

“That’s awesome! Like a full shift? That’s brilliant. And, I have to say, the post-wolf look is definitely a good look on you.” 

Derek gave him another glare. 

There was a metallic noise. Stiles jumped a little, and suddenly Braeden was there, standing between them and doing some sort of check on one of her many, many guns. She checked the ammo and then slammed the clip back in with another noise that was presumably louder than it normally was. She shot Stiles a look. 

“Do you always flirt with other people’s boyfriends?” she asked. “In front of their girlfriends? And yours?” 

She nodded to Malia, who’d emerged from the temple now. 

Kira commented, “I’d be more concerned about the fact Derek’s too busy with Stiles to even notice that the rest of us are still alive.” 

Stiles was glad Scott and Kira were alive, of course he was. He’d been worried as hell when Scott was missing, but they were safe now and he’d seen that they were OK, so naturally he was now expressing his relief that Derek was likewise in the world of the beating-hearted and breathing. Plus, the whole naked thing was a bit of a distraction. 

“No,” Stiles told Braeden, “I don’t. I mean, I’m not. I’m not flirting. This is just good-natured teasing. Between friends.” 

Derek gave him another glare, “Well you’d better stop staring at me or I’ll _good-naturedly_ claw your eyes out and make you eat them.” 

Stiles grinned, “Good to have you back, buddy.”


End file.
